This application claims the priority of German Patent Application Serial No. 198 14 047.9-44, filed Mar. 30, 1998, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates, in general, to a patient connector for peritoneal dialysis, and more particularly to a connector of a type including a base body having a first tube for attachment of a container for dialysis solution, and a second tube for attachment to a peritoneal catheter.
Peritoneal dialysis is a type of dialysis therapy that utilizes the membrane in a patient""s peritoneal cavity for the purpose of separating waste products from the patient""s fluid system. One type of peritoneal dialysis is referred to as continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD) in which a dialysis solution is introduced from a solution bag into the patient""s peritoneal cavity by a peritoneal catheter, with the dialysis solution exhibiting a concentration gradient in relation to body-own fluids. Toxic substances enter the peritoneal cavity via the peritoneum that acts as the membrane. After a few hours, spent fluid is drained from the peritoneal cavity to a drain bag, and fresh fluid is infused from another solution bag. To regulate the fluid flow through the tubing set, a connector is secured to the abdomen-side section of the peritoneal catheter and communicates with a bag containing fresh dialysis solution and with a bag receiving spent dialysis solution.
German Pat. No. 44 43714 C2 discloses a patient connector of the above type which includes a housing arranged between the tubes for fresh and spent dialysis solutions and the peritoneal catheter. Positioned in the housing are closure pieces which can be so actuated as to realize the individual steps to exchange the dialysis fluid in the abdominal cavity of the patient, whereby the closure pieces execute a displacement in radial direction upon operation of a rotary mechanism which rotates only in one direction. This apparatus has a very complicated structure.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved patient connector, obviating the afore-stated drawbacks.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved patient connector for peritoneal dialysis, which is simple in structure.
These objects, and others which will become apparent hereinafter, are attained in accordance with the present invention by providing a base body having a first tube for attachment of a container for dialysis solution, and a second tube for attachment to a peritoneal catheter, a closure piece accommodated in the base body and so disposed in a first position between the first tube and the second tube as to allow a fluid flow between the first tube and the second tube, and an actuator provided on the base body and so interacting with the closure piece that an operation of the actuator causes the closure piece to move in a linear direction from the first position into second position in which the fluid flow between the first tube and the second tube is closed while the first tube is sealed off.
The invention is based on the recognition that a peritoneal dialysis can be carried out while the patient is asleep by using valves, i.e. closure pieces, to control the inflow and drain of solution into and from the peritoneum. As the valves in this case clear and close the tubes, the use of a three-way valve, as disclosed in German Pat. No. 44 43 714 C2, is no longer required as only one passageway leads to the peritoneal catheter. Once, the peritoneal dialysis is concluded, the patient is released from the patient connector according to the present invention in a simple, safe and rapid manner.
According to another feature of the present invention, the actuator may be positioned in coaxial relationship with the second tube. In the event the actuator is operated by the patient, an internal pin closes the connector to the patient, and the advancing closure piece seals off the inflow and drain simultaneously with a sealing of the peritoneal catheter.
The first tube terminates in a port which is suitably positioned laterally in the base body between the actuator and the closure piece, whereby the base body may extend essentially linear.
According to yet another feature of the present invention, the actuator may include a sealing element which is shiftable in linear movement to a location in front of the port of the first tube in the second position. The actuator may be connected to the sealing element, or may be separate from the sealing element.
Preferably, the movement of the closure piece from the first position into the second position is irreversible.
According to still another feature of the present invention, the closure piece is retained by a cage in the first position.
The sealing element is preferably of substantially cylindrical configuration and has two sealing lips, respectively disposed on the forward and rearward ends of the sealing element.
Advantageously, the sealing element has a length which is greater than a diameter of the port of the first tube.
The advantages of the connector according to the present invention reside primarily in the simpler structure and easy handling, compared to conventional patient connectors. Thus, the connector according to the present invention provides an optimum solution for valve-controlled peritoneal dialysis while the patient is asleep.